Accused
by ElspethNZ
Summary: Starsky is still trying to get back into the swing of things after 'A Coffin for Starsky' but finds himself set-up by unknown persons, and put behind bars for something he didn't do. Will he survive this ordeal, so soon after being poisoned?


**ACCUSED**

by: Elspeth

As he sat in the basic and sparsely furnished cell, he had nothing to do but make his mind work over time. How the hell had this happened? What had he done to warrant this?

Initially he had felt optimistic, but now as he entered day four of his incarceration he began to feel the pessimism creeping in. The system had failed him so far, why should it work for him now? He knew he hadn't done the crime he was accused of but he knew the powers that be, would be busy lodging a case against him.

He lay down on the simple bed with the too hard mattress and longed to be in his own bed again. His coughing echoed off the walls of the small cell and he held his aching chest. His thoughts drifted further, until sleep eventually came. His last thought was the hope that his partner could get him out of this one, and out of this stinking place.

It was hard to believe that a week had passed since Starsky had been released from Receiving Hospital after being injected with a poisonous compound. A twisted idea from a man, hell bent on revenge. The idea was ingenious and designed to be torturous. The poison would slowly kill him within twenty-four hours. The detectives' sheer guts and determination had kept them going, hunting for the man who could give them the antidote. Spurred on like foxes at the hunt, until at last Hutch had found his man. It had been close, too close and there were moments when Hutch thought he would lose the race for his partner's life, but he made it and his partner lived to see another day. The doctors had told them it would take Starsky's body a few weeks, maybe even a month or two, to fully recover. He was advised not to push himself too hard. His immune system was not back to what it should be and if he got any infection, he was at far greater risk than a person who had not been through the ordeal that he had.

Starsky was bouncing around like a cat on a hot tin roof. Hutch smiled to himself, relieved to have his partner back by his side. It had been very touch and go and the stress for both of them to find the culprit in time had proved great. Despite Dobey telling them to take a few more days off, Starsky had been the one wanting to get back into work as soon as possible. He argued that he felt great and there was no reason for him to be sitting at home looking at four walls.

"Well, if you feel okay, Starsky, then welcome back, son. It was close out there, but thanks to your partner, it's good to have you back in one piece." Dobey shook his detective's hand.

"Thanks, Cap, it's great to be back. Now if you'll excuse us, we better get to it."

"Okay, but take it easy, Starsky... and Hutch you watch out for him."

As they turned to leave their captain's office, Hutch spoke quietly. "Always do, Cap, always do."

Starsky patted his best friend on the back and followed him out. It was great to be alive.

Across town, Janus Martini sat in his gloomy office, in the old converted grocery store that now housed the studios of his company, 'Sexsational Films'. He turned the expensive camera around in his hands, examining it, feeling relieved it had not been damaged by Detectives Starsky and Hutchinson when they had used it as a football a few days before. They had, however, destroyed part of his film set and some of his lights and speakers. It wasn't going to be cheap to replace them. In addition, they had made him look like a total fool in front of an audience. He had never liked those two; they were always after him for some misdemeanor or another.

_Dumb assed cops, smashing their way around here. Not enough to put me out of business, though. They'll get theirs soon anyway. Stupid pigs._ He laughed aloud and then picked up the telephone receiver.

"So, how ya really doing, Starsk?" Hutch asked as they were patrolling the streets in the Torino, looking for any signs of trouble.

Starsky briefly looked away from the steering wheel at Hutch's face.

"I'm okay, Hutch... honest. I feel more tired than usual but no big deal. It'll take a little while I guess, like the doc said, to feel a hundred percent again. I'm just grateful to be here, buddy... thanks to you."

Hutch ignored the thanks. They both knew what lengths each would go to for the other. Thanks weren't necessary.

"Well, as Dobey said, don't over do it. Take it slow, maybe you should take some vitamins. Wouldn't be a bad idea, Starsk."

"Hutch, you're not getting me on those weird potions 'n lotions of yours. Once I'm back with my pizzas and burritos again, I'll be fine. That hospital food sure ain't up to much, I can tell ya."

Hutch laughed and allowed himself to trust that Starsky was indeed fine.

"Speaking of burrito's, it's nearly dinnertime, so how about you humour me and we'll go Mexican... my treat?"

"All right, special favour to you, but don't expect me to pretend to like it, okay?"

"_Chill_ out, there's bound to be somethin' on the menu you can eat. A salad maybe?"

"Yeah, yeah. I am pretty hungry and it's been a long day."

After they'd clocked out and eaten at the restaurant, Starsky drove Hutch home. He was feeling tired and somewhat jaded and Hutch could see it. As they pulled up beside the cottage, Hutch could see the strain in his partner's face and the dark circles that had formed under his dull eyes.

"Wanna come in for a bit Starsk?"

"Nah, I'm going home to bed, thanks anyway. I'll see ya in the morning."

"Okay, catch ya then. Bye"

"Bye."

Starsky entered his dark apartment and after undressing and using the bathroom, he was in bed minutes after coming home. He glanced at the clock and saw it was only nine thirty. He smiled at the thought of going to bed at such an early hour, but knew he would get his stamina back soon. He just had to be a patient a while longer.

He hadn't been asleep long when his churning stomach woke him. He sensed the rise of bile from his gut and quickly leapt from the bed, just making it in time to vomit his guts out into the toilet bowl. He clung to the cold porcelain for dear life until his stomach was empty.

"Uuhhhh."

He felt like crap and after several dry heaves, couldn't even bring himself to rise from his knees. His stomach was twisting in knots and he could feel the perspiration forming on his now ashen face. After a few minutes had passed, he slowly pulled himself off the floor and managed to wash his face with a cold washcloth. Once he felt sure that the nausea had indeed passed, he slumped back into bed and tried to get warm again.

It wasn't as if his stomach wasn't used to what he had fed it tonight but he assumed he had overdone it. Too much, too soon and his body was still recovering from the chemicals that had raced through his system so recently.

There was no way he was going to tell Hutch about this incident as he knew he would be harassed about his taste in food, and besides he didn't feel like a Hutchinson lecture. Eventually he fell into a deep sleep.

A couple more times that week he had had the misfortune of losing his dinner, including once at Hutch's cottage, after they had consumed a pizza and several beers between them. After cleaning himself up, Starsky returned to the living room looking white as a sheet. Hutch rose from the couch upon seeing him emerge from the bathroom.

"Starsk... you all right?"

"Yeah, not like it's the first time, buddy."

"Whaddya mean?"

"My previously cast iron stomach seems to want to revolt occasionally, since I came outta the hospital." He made his way to the couch and sank down into it. At Hutch's worried look, he offered some more words:

"Look, I figure it's just my body adjusting back. Doc said it's gonna take some time and I guess I'm too impatient. Now sit down would ya? You're wearin' a hole in the carpet."

"Maybe you should go and see the hospital again, how do you _know_ categorically, that's what it is?"

"I don't, but what else could it be? I feel okay the rest of the time, just a little tired. If it was food poisoning or somethin' like that, you would have been sick, too, and you haven't been, have you?"

Hutch sat beside Starsky on the couch. He put a reassuring hand on the other's thigh.

"No, I'm fine. I 'spose you're right. You should slow down on the junk food for a bit longer and just pace yourself. If this is still a problem next week, then I'm taking you back to the hospital to see Doctor Franklin."

"But..."

"No, buts, Starsk, I came too close to losing ya, buddy, and I don't want to have to go through anything like that again for as long as I live."

"Okay," Starsky mumbled. "Now, will you get me a glass of water?"

"Sure."

Later in the week, Hutch bumped into one of the lab guys at work who knew about Starsky's ordeal and had assisted Cheryl in testing the traces of poison left on Starsky's skin where he was injected. Hutch called to him to wait up, as he had an idea.

"Ben... Ben, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Hutch. Hey, how are things with Starsky?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to ask you about. He's doing fine and the doctor said to allow some time for his body to recover fully-" Ben interrupted.

"He's doing okay, though, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's fine on the job. Gets tired now and then but I wanted to ask you... He's vomited a few times recently, but otherwise he seems normal. Any thoughts?"

"Well, I'm no doctor, Hutch, but what I saw of Starsky and heard from Dobey after the event, it would seem perfectly normal that his body is still ultra sensitive. I would guess his system is trying to cope and get back to how it was before. He needs to re-introduce the foods he's been used to, slowly and carefully."

Hutch nodded.

"If it gets worse, or he develops more symptoms, like fever or diarrhea, then I would be concerned and get on it."

"I guess you're right. He needs to take it more slowly and quit feeding his poor stomach all the junk food he likes so much." Hutch smiled.

Ben put a hand on Hutch's shoulder. "He'll be fine, Hutch. I'd probably be more careful about staying away from people with colds, viruses, that sort of thing as his immune system won't be able to handle anything too heavy yet. He should also avoid getting any chills, overexerting himself, and basically overextending himself. You can't keep him wrapped in tissue paper but he needs to be more careful than normal. If I can help at _all_, Hutch, just let me know."

"Yeah... thanks. Thanks, Ben."

Hutch felt slightly less anxious and figured as long as he kept a close eye on his partner over the next few weeks, they'd both be all right.

Starsky did seem to be doing well as the next few days passed and at the end of the week they celebrated by going to Huggy's for a drink.

"Well, how's my man, Starsky?" Huggy said when he saw the pair enter.

Starsky grinned at the lanky black man.

"I'm back on track, Hug."

"Now that's what I like to hear. Couldn't have one without the other you know." He nodded his head at Hutch.

"I'll drink to that, Huggy, so how about joining us for a beer?"

"I'll come over in a minute. Grab a seat and I'll bring 'em over."

Starsky felt good and went slowly on the drinking, as he didn't want to risk any more bouts of vomiting.

Not long after they arrived, two beautiful young women came into the bar. They were obviously friends, though Hutch thought they could be sisters. He guessed they would be still in their late teens or early twenties. Too young for them, but easy on the eye. They sat at the bar sipping cocktails, giggling and laughing. He noticed them looking at their table and checking them out.

"Looks like we've got a couple of admirers there, Starsk."

Starsky looked across at the girls and smiled. They were both a little surprised when the girls got off their bar stools and came across to the detectives' table.

"I'm not a cradle robber, Hutch."

"I know, I know. Pretty, though, aren't they?"

The girls came across to the table.

"Mind if we join you gentlemen?"

"Uh... Uh... no, here, sit down."

"Well, thank you. I'm Mandy and this is my sister, Jenny."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Dave and this is Hutch."

The foursome stayed on until Starsky said he felt tired and really should be heading home.

"Oh, Dave, don't go. We've only just started having fun."

"No, really, ladies I should go. It's been a great night, though." He stood to leave.

Mandy seemed anxious for Starsky to stay. She grabbed his hand insistently.

"Come on, Dave. What if I take you for a coffee then, just around the corner? Please?"

Hutch rolled his eyes at his partner and then he also rose, and leaned over and whispered in Starsky's ear, "She's after your body, Starsky."

"That's what I'm afraid of," he whispered back.

"Okay, Mandy, one coffee and then can I drop you ladies home?"

He was flattered at the attention but wasn't up to flirting right now, and besides they were far too young for him. He thought he'd do the gentlemanly thing and have a coffee with them and then call it a night.

"Well, partner, I'll leave you to it. Enjoy. Take it easy, huh?" With a pat on Starsky's arm he said goodbye to the group and left, giving Huggy a wink on the way out.

_Gee, thanks, Hutch, for leaving me to it._

"Right, then, where is this place, Mandy? Are you coming, too, Jenny?"

Jenny looked at her sister as if for approval.

"Of course she is, aren't you?" she asked, giving her younger sister a stern look.

Starsky sensed some tension.

"It's about five minutes drive from here, Dave."

Mandy insisted on her sister sitting in the front passenger seat and told her to give Starsky the directions. She fiddled around with a small vial in her bag, undetected by the two in the front.

They soon arrived and took a table by the window. The place was practically deserted. Despite having a strong, sweet, black coffee, Starsky was beginning to fade. Mandy did most of the talking and Jenny hardly said a word. It didn't take too long to realise that while they were pretty ladies, they just weren't Starsky's type, even to be friends. They were loud and they only talked about themselves. They didn't even ask him what he did for a job, which was usually what most women wanted to know.

He could tell from their conversation that they had nothing in common. He'd had a pleasant evening and on the plus side, he was feeling a lot better and he hoped his stomach was not going to rebel tonight.

"Girls, it's been lovely but how about I take you home now?"

"Okay, Dave, thanks. It's been a fun evening."

He was surprised at their quickness to agree this time.

Mandy asked for them to be dropped at a nightclub she knew, as they still wanted to party. Starsky obliged, dropping them off across the street from the club.

"Bye, ladies. Enjoy yourselves, I might see you around."

"Bye, Dave, thanks."

As the girls closed the car door and were left standing on the sidewalk, Mandy said to her younger sister. "Oh, I'll be seeing you all right, Detective. You haven't heard the last from me."

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Mandy? Are you definitely going to go through with this? He seems a really nice guy."

"Yeah, well, it's not like the pigs have ever done us any favours, is it? We're gonna be set up nicely. We've just got to follow through tomorrow. Just think of the money, Jenny, and stick to the plan. Just do what I say and everything will be just fine. Let's go and collect our first part of the money now."

The girls hailed a cab and asked to be driven to Channing Avenue at the opposite side of the city.

Starsky went home to bed alone, and was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next day the detectives were to follow up on a tip-off that Dobey had been given. It was believed that there was a boat due in at the main docks around noon, carrying a drug haul. It was certainly worth providing a couple of detectives to check it out and he had chosen Starsky and Hutch. He gave them the details and sent them on their way.

They arrived in plenty of time and watched from Hutch's car, which they had taken to be less conspicuous. Sure enough, a boat called 'Dream Catcher' came in to berth, just after noon. Hutch was looking through the binoculars at her pulling in.

"There she is, 'Dream Catcher'."

"How do ya wanna handle this?"

"Looks like only a few men aboard. Let's go for the direct approach. Catch 'em as they disembark. We've got to get them _on_ the boat _with_ the stuff if we want the charges to stick."

"Okay, let's do it."

The detectives walked quickly to the boat and, since it was a small craft, they just jumped straight on board from the dock.

A tall, thickset man Starsky thought resembled the Incredible Hulk turned, startled at the thump on the deck.

"**Police. Freeze.**" Hutch flashed his ID and pulled his weapon from the holster. He wasn't prepared to take any chances.

The man looked stunned and froze like a deer in headlights.

"Just want to take a look around. I'm sure you won't object?"

Things started to move as a man came around from the stern and upon seeing Hutch still holding the ID, he turned back and started to run, managing to jump ship, onto the dock. "I'll take him, Starsk, you keep this guy and any others under wraps." And with that he was off, trying to apprehend the escapee. He hadn't wanted his partner to do the chasing, especially after what Ben had said to him earlier.

Starsky was grateful to avoid the chase and he proceeded to hold the man left on deck at gunpoint.

"Okay, let's get down to business. Take me to the cabin." He used his gun to indicate where he wanted to go.

They went down into the small cabin, and Starsky motioned the man to sit as he began to poke around the boxes piled up in the cramped interior. He was relieved that there were no others on board. It didn't take him long to find the white powder, neatly bagged. After confirming it was cocaine, he motioned to the man to get back on deck. The two climbed back up, and walked slowly along the edge of the deck with Starsky at the rear. He wondered how Hutch was doing.

As if on cue, Hutch appeared from behind one of the wharf buildings with his catch of the day. He had the man handcuffed and was walking toward the boat, pushing the man in front of him. Starsky's captive saw Hutch heading back and his friend in handcuffs. It began to register now, that they'd both been caught, and they would both be facing lengthy jail terms. He took his last attempt at freedom, turning on Starsky, producing a small switchblade from his waistband, at the rear of his pants. He waved the knife and lunged at the curly haired detective. Starsky was quick and ducked. Not quite quick enough, though. The knife caught him across his left bicep and cut into the soft flesh, like a hot knife through butter. It was obviously a very sharp blade and the wound stung like crazy. He dropped his gun, from the sudden shock of sharp pain. The gun slid across the deck and out of reach of both men. As Hutch got closer to the boat, the fight continued and he could see that his partner was in trouble. He couldn't let his offender go, as he knew he would take off. He pushed his gun into the back of the man in front of him and made him walk faster toward the boat.

Starsky was losing the fight and he knew it. He silently cursed himself for his weakness at a time that was crucial. He knew he would normally have gained the upper hand by now but this was the first fight he had encountered since he was released from the hospital and it was taking its toll. Of course, it didn't help that the guy was built like a quarterback. He continued to grapple with his assailant until the man flung himself hard at Starsky and then added a punch to the arm that he had wounded. Starsky yelped from the pain and the offender then winded him, with a hard gut punch. Finally, he succumbed and fell to his knees on the edge of the deck. It was then just a matter of a hard kick to his back and Starsky felt himself falling over the side of the small boat and into the choppy sea.

Hutch watched the fight unfold as he ran, getting closer to the boat. He was horrified when he saw Starsky go down with a vicious blow and then over the side of the boat. He hoped Starsky would quickly make it to the ladder he could see mounted onto the dock wall. He didn't doubt Starsky's swimming abilities, but he was concerned about the effect the sheer shock of the freezing water would have on his already vulnerable body. Hutch also thought he had seen blood on Starsky's shirtsleeve and hoped it was just a superficial wound.

The man on the boat now began to run. Hutch still had his hands on the man he had apprehended and his eyes half on the water and half on the man on the boat. He had to think fast.

"Hold it, turkey, or I'll shoot."

The man put his hands up in surrender but then ducked and tried to continue to run. _Stupid idiot_, Hutch thought as he pulled the trigger and aimed for the man's leg. The bullet found its target and the man dropped like a ton weight to the deck. He wasn't moving and Hutch assumed he had struck his head on the hard timber deck and was unconscious. _Makes my life easier, sunshine. _

Hutch ran to the edge of the dock where he had seen the ladder and began to shout Starsky's name. After what seemed an eternity but in reality was probably moments, he spotted the dark curly hair breaking the surface.

"**Starsky, over here**. There's a ladder on the wall."

As Starsky swam closer, Hutch was careful not to lean over the edge as he knew there was a risk that his captive could take the opportunity to tackle him, with the aim of him joining his partner. He maintained one hand on his captive's sleeve.

"You okay?"

Starsky was too exhausted and cold to even utter a reply. He swam the few yards needed to get to the ladder. He wearily grabbed at the bottom rung and began to pull himself up from the seemingly heavy water.

"Hang on, Starsk, don't let go. I've got to go and dump this guy in the car and radio for back up. Hang on, I'll be a minute... **Starsky**?"

"Yeah, go."

Hutch nodded and quickly headed toward his beat up Ford with his captive in tow. Starsky muttered to no one in particular.

"S'all right, I'm not goin' anywhere." He coughed and spat some of the salty water from his mouth. He couldn't make it any higher as he was just too exhausted. Once his weight was evenly spread on the ladder, he dropped his head and waited for Hutch to return.

Hutch shoved the man in the back of his car, radioed for back up, dropped the mike and then locked the man in the car. Hutch raced back to where he had left Starsky. Upon seeing Starsky hadn't been able to even make it up, he leaned down as far as he could and offered a strong hand. Starsky grabbed it with a vice-like grip and used his other to cling to the slippery rungs as he slowly climbed up. His legs felt like lead and he was shivering. Hutch now managed to get a grip on Starsky's upper arm and helped haul him over the top of the ladder, and onto the ground. He looked with concern as Starsky rolled over on his back to recover and catch his breath.

Hutch cast an eye at the boat to see if the man he had shot remained unconscious. On seeing him still motionless and in the same position as when he had shot him, he now turned his eyes back to his sodden partner. He crouched beside Starsky and helped him up to a sitting position as he continued to cough and splutter. He put an arm around the trembling, wet shoulders to try and offer some comfort. He saw the bloodstained shirt again, which prompted him into action. He rolled up the wet sleeve to take a closer look.

"What did he catch you with, Starsky?"

"Just nicked me with a knife. It's just superficial, Hutch. Really, it's not too bad, just stings a little."

Though Starsky hadn't even had time to examine the wound himself, he did not want to alarm his already overprotective partner.

"With all that sea water, it could easily get infected. Maybe it needs a few stitches?" He carefully scrutinised the gash, which was beginning to clot a little.

"No, it'll be fine. I just wanna get home and out of these damn clothes." He just wanted out of his clothes and to take a hot shower. He was in no mood to be fussed over.

"We could just drop by the hospital and get it looked at."

"**NO**, just take me home, Hutch... please?"

Hutch could tell he was not going to win the debate. "Okay, I'll take a closer look when we get you home. Here..."

Hutch offered a hand once again, but this time to pull Starsky upright. As they walked the short distance to the car, they heard the approaching sirens. Once Starsky was safely settled in the passenger seat, Hutch took the offender from the back seat and escorted him to the uniformed officers. He handed him over and told them about the drugs on the boat and the unconscious man. He headed back to his car and then radioed in to Dobey what had happened and asked permission for the rest of the day off. Dobey was sympathetic, but insisted he was short staffed and needed Hutch at least, as soon as possible.

"Hutch, you know I'd let you if I could, but with all that's going on down here, I really need you... and now with Starsky down again..."

"Okay Cap. I'll be there as soon as I drop him home."

"Thanks, I'll see you get some time off tomorrow if you need it for Starsky."

Hutch explained he would have to return to duty but would call back after he had finished later that evening. He drove to Starsky's apartment, and to try and keep Starsky's mind off feeling lousy and wet, he asked about the night before at Huggy's.

"I meant to ask you, how'd it go last night with the lovely sisters drooling all over ya?"

"Oh... we just had a coffee and then I dropped them off at a club. They wanted to keep partying and I'd had it by then."

"So which one did you give your number to?"

"Neither. They weren't my type. I ain't that desperate and I am _not_ a cradle robber!"

"Fair comment, they did seem a bit young. They seemed nice enough, though."

"Yeah, yeah, I guess they were."

Once they reached Starsky's apartment and were inside, Starsky headed straight for the bathroom and put the shower on. He turned it hotter than normal to ward off the chills that were racking his body. When he came out of the bathroom, about ten minutes later, he had his robe wrapped tightly around him.

"How ya doing now?" Hutch handed him a hot cup of coffee.

"I'm fine, shower felt good. Thanks, buddy." He gratefully took the coffee and sat on the couch.

"Dobey will be pleased, it was a good bust."

"Yeah, we did okay apart from me taking a dip. Damn, that water was like ice."

"I bet it was, I just hope you don't get a cold from this. Remember Doctor Franklin said your immune system isn't a hundred percent yet?"

"Well, not much I can do about it is there?"

"No, I guess not. We've just got to make sure you don't get sick from this, or you'll just have to take some antibiotics or something, I guess."

"I'll be all right. I feel fine, now I'm warmed up. Quit worrying, okay?"

"I'll try, need to look at that arm first, though. Where's your first aid stuff?"

"Hutch, it's fine. It's stopped bleeding; you can look at it later. I'm not in the mood to be poked and prodded. Get outta here, or Dobey'll be flipping out."

"Okay, you know I'd stay if I could?"

"Stop fussing and go!"

"Okay, okay, but I'm going to have a look at it tonight - no argument."

"Okay, Doc, I promise."

"You need to rest up, I think you've had enough extra curricular activities for today."

"Sounds good. I'll catch up with you later, thanks for taking care of me, Hutch."

"All right, I'm out of here, I'll come by later and see how you're doing. Just rest up... promise me?"

"Scout's honour. It's not like I feel like doing the Boston Marathon, you know?"

Hutch laughed and then left Starsky to his coffee and headed to the station. He worked for a while on the backlog of paperwork and then went out to bring in a suspect that Dobey had asked him arrest. He managed to grab a sandwich on the run and brought it back to his desk to eat. When he finally sat down and started to unwrap his lunch, he caught sight of two men he recognised from Internal Affairs entering Dobey's office. He didn't think much more of it until Dobey appeared at his desk and asked him to come into his office. Hutch followed him in and Dobey closed the office door behind him. Dobey motioned him to sit.

"Detective Hutchinson, this is Whitman and Hayes from IA. They've uh... come regarding a serious accusation against Starsky."

"What accusation?" Hutch sat toward the edge of his seat.

Whitman spoke first.

"Do you know if Detective Starsky knows a Miss Amanda Cameron?"

"No, I've never heard of her. Why?"

"Well, she contacted the police this morning alleging that Detective Starsky raped and assaulted her last night."

"Wait a God damn minute here. Are you kidding me? That's ridiculous."

"I can assure you we do not consider the rape of a minor ridiculous."

"A minor?"

"Miss Cameron is seventeen."

"I'm telling you, he _wouldn't_ do something like that."

"Miss Cameron alleges Detective Starsky picked her up at a place called Huggy Bear's bar last night and then later in the evening, attacked her in his car and raped her. She's got bruising on her face where she says she was punched, and scratches on her arms."

Hutch's mind was working overtime. "Wait a minute, did you say Amanda?"

"Yes, Amanda Cameron."

"Well, there was a _Mandy_ and her sister whose name I can't even remember. They seemed older than seventeen. They met us at Huggy's last night, but we'd never laid eyes on them before that. This is ludicrous, they were just kids who were flirting, nothing more."

"Do you and Detective Starsky make a habit of _flirting_ with young, underage girls in bars?"

"**No!** We were just there and they came and sat at our table."

"Well, I can assure you the accusation does not appear ludicrous to use your word, in _any_ way. Very credible by all accounts, and her sister, Jennifer Cameron, says she witnessed the whole thing."

Hutch could not sit still any longer and listen to the litany of lies. He rose from his chair.

"Captain, would you tell these men, that Starsky is incapable of such a thing? This is just nonsense and you know it. I was with him last night and these two sisters sat at our table at Huggy's. We had a few drinks with them but neither of us were interested in them, other than having a conversation. Starsky was tired and wanted an early night. She's lying, **can't you see that**?"

"Hutchinson, calm down. It does seem hard to believe of Dave, uh, Detective Starsky, but we have to investigate it properly and get to the bottom of it. From what these men have told me already, sounds like she's pretty convincing."

"I don't care how _fucking_ convincing she is, I'm-"

"Hutchinson, watch your language," Dobey interrupted.

Hutch looked at his Captain and then continued.

"I'm telling you that Starsky would never do something like this. He's also just gotten out of the damn hospital after nearly dying from being deliberately poisoned. Then today he took a dive in the water after the bust at the docks."

Hutch could feel his anger rising and the adrenaline coursing through him.

Dobey looked down, avoiding the men's eyes and spoke quietly.

"Yes, does seem like lousy timing."

The IA man continued, "So, you were with him and these two ladies?"

"Yes, I was with him and I'm telling you, nothing happened."

"Miss Cameron isn't saying anything happened in your presence, she says Detective Starsky raped her some time after you left the group."

"I... left them at Huggy's." _Why the hell didn't I go with them?_

"This is your friend who owns Huggy Bear's bar I assume?"

"Yes, I left them there and Starsky was going for a coffee with them some place and then to take them home."

"They didn't make it home. She says he attacked her in his car in front of the younger sister and then took her to some alley and raped her on the hood of the car while the sister screamed for help. Says he left them and drove off, abandoning them. She was genuinely frightened and doesn't want to have to face him again."

Hutch looked at Dobey as if wanting him to make a contribution to this ridiculous conversation but Dobey was at a loss for words and knew he had to let the IA men do their job.

Hutch threw his hands up in exasperation.

"I don't care how fucking frightened she might _appear_, she's _lying_. She's obviously a good actress."

"Why would she lie, Detective Hutchinson?"

"I... I don't know... I'm sure as hell gonna find out, though."

"With all due respect, Detective, this matter is now in our hands and as I'm sure you know, we have certain procedures we must follow. We have told Captain Dobey that you would be too personally involved to have anything to do with this case anyway."

"Shit, I don't believe this. Of course, I'm personally involved, he's my partner and he also happens to be my best friend. It's a cop's word against some girl he's **spent a few hours with!** I am **not** going to sit by, officially or otherwise, and do nothing."

"Hutch, keep your voice down. I have to agree with what Detective Hutchinson said earlier, I have no reason whatsoever to believe Detective Starsky has committed this offence."

"That may be so, Captain Dobey, but as I said before we have to take this complaint very seriously and follow through. We've already taken steps to get his car impounded and we'll be searching it for any clues."

Dobey shook his head and Hutch hung his in despair unable, to comprehend everything that had occurred in the last few minutes. After a pause when no one spoke, Hutch lifted his head again and looked at the two men.

"Have you told him?"

"Detective Starsky?"

"Uh... yes."

Hutch made to leave the office.

"I need to go and see him... Cap?" he looked with questioning eyes at his superior.

"Wait, Hutch. Uh, there's more."

"What... whaddya mean?"

Hayes spoke now. "We were with Detective Starsky before we came here. We naturally had to question him straight away."

_Shit, I should have been there. Man they're on the ball aren't they?_

"And did he tell you he did it?"

"No, no, he denied all the accusations."

"Well, of course he damn well did, because he **didn't do it**. I've got to go and see him."

"He's being held in custody at the moment, I'm afraid you'll have to wait until later when we have finished our questioning with him and spoken more to Miss Cameron."

"**He's what?**"

"He's too much of a flight risk. It's a strong accusation, Hutchinson, and we are treating it extremely seriously. He has too much inside knowledge and access to public records and such. He is better off away from the media circus and the likes; these women are not old enough for consensual sex, they are minors. If the media gets hold of this, the department could suffer irreparable damage."

"What about Detective Starsky, how is he doing? Don't you think he's **suffering**? What about _his_ welfare?"

"I understand your concern, Detective Hutchinson. We will, however, be fast tracking the case. Believe me we want this resolved as much as you and Captain Dobey do."

"Cap, can they do this?" Hutch asked incredulously.

"Afraid so, Hutch. I'm sorry."

"Fucking marvelous. He's still sick ya know? What with the dip in the ocean today and he was nicked with a knife. If he gets any sicker than he already is, you guys will pay for this." He pointed with a stabbing finger at the two IA men.

"I'll ignore that threat, Detective Hutchinson, and put it down to your current state of stress. Look, he won't come to any harm, I can assure you. We want this sorted as quickly as possible."

"Yeah, right... When can I see him?"

"Probably early evening. Call us first and we..."

Hutch had heard enough. He left the office, his blood boiling. He closed the door none too gently behind him in his rage.

The remaining men just looked at each other in silence.

Starsky had been dozing on the couch when there was a loud knock at the door. He struggled to get himself upright and headed to open it. He recognised the two men in their plain suits as being from IA, and couldn't imagine why they were there or for that matter how they knew he was there.

"Detective Starsky, mind if we come in?"

"Be my guest. Ah... excuse my attire, I took an unintended dip in the ocean today."

"Look, I'll get straight to the point... I'm afraid there's no easy way to say this, Detective. We have a warrant here for your arrest."

"What?"

"A Miss Amanda Cameron has accused you of attacking her and raping her last night. Her sister said she witnessed it."

Starsky sank down on the couch, utterly stunned and at a loss for words for just a few seconds.

"That's... that's utter **bullshit**. Yes, I saw her last night but I would never do such a thing... ever."

"Well, we need to take a full statement from you at the station. I should also tell you Miss Amanda Cameron is a minor. She is just seventeen. Uh, can you... uh, get dressed and we'll go?"

"She was _seventeen_? Why's she lying?" Starsky was at a loss for words.

Things had then proceeded to go from bad to worse. Starsky had agreed to going with them knowing he was totally innocent. He knew the rules, however, and that he had to play by them. He assumed once he had answered a few questions, his innocence would be clearly established. However, after several hours of questioning, he felt like they just wanted their man and weren't truly listening to what he had to say. They told him the girls' story and that also a third party at the cafe they went to had backed their story up, saying Starsky had been shouting at the women and had pulled them roughly when they had left.

Starsky sure knew a set up when he heard one and this was a good one. Some one was out to get him and make his life difficult but who?

The rest of the day was a blur. He was tired and his arm ached from the knife wound. He seemed to remember them reading his rights and saying he was too high a risk for bail and then he was taken to a holding cell. He was thankful to find he was the only occupant and just lay exhausted on the small bed trying to absorb what was happening.

Hutch was out on the streets for the remainder of the day as he knew he wouldn't be allowed near Starsky until later and he was going to use every minute he had to try and get some information about these women. First stop was The Pits where he cornered Huggy and told him what was going on. Huggy was as incredulous as Hutch had been.

"Man, you know I'll do anything I can to help Starsky. Just say the word."

"Thanks, Hug. Just keep your eyes and ears open for me, okay?"

"Consider it done."

Hutch had then called on all the snitches he could think of, he had to get them working. He was not about to let his partner suffer any more having just gotten him back. It was surreal; he felt like he was in a dream and he would wake up soon, only it wasn't happening. By early evening, he was exhausted and weary. He knew, however, he had to see Starsky now; it had already been too long. He entered the small jail building where prisoners were held until bail could be arranged or they were transferred elsewhere. He could feel the butterflies in his stomach doing somersaults. He had to be positive for his partner but what news had he to tell him? Not a lot is what it amounted to. The officer led him through to the small row of holding cells. He unlocked the first one, let Hutch inside and then shut and locked the door behind him.

Starsky was lying on the bed and looked up to see who was visiting him. When he saw it was Hutch, he rose to sit on the edge of the bed, allowing his legs to hang over the side.

"You holding up okay, Starsk?"

"Oh, yeah, just dandy. Guess you heard I've been arrested for raping a minor?"

Hutch went and sat beside him on the small bed.

"Look at me, Starsk."

Starsky turned his head and looked into the deep blue eyes he knew so well.

"I don't know what this girl's playing at but I'm on to her, Starsk. I've been out all this afternoon talking to our snitches. Someone's put them both up to this and I'll damn well find out who it is."

"I couldn't... couldn't believe it when the IA guys came to my place. I was sleeping and when they told me, I thought maybe I was still asleep. Ya know, like a nightmare or somethin'... I..."

"It stinks. That stupid bitch seems to have a great story. I'd like to talk to her myself, but of course I'm _too involved_. They won't let me near her. I don't know where they're keeping her."

"'S okay. You know I didn't even touch her, right? Didn't so much as kiss her."

"Yeah, of _course_ I know, Starsk." Hutch ran his hand through his hair.

"Guess I've just got to be patient and justice will be done, right?"

"I don't know why the fuckers wouldn't give you bail. Man, it stinks." He studied Starsky's face more closely, taking in the tired, dull eyes that were no longer sparkling, and the pale skin. He couldn't tell for sure, but thought he saw Starsky shiver, just a bit.

"How you doing, though, really? Is that arm okay?" he lifted his hand to take a look but Starsky stopped him and grasped his hand.

"It's fine, Hutch." _Can't tell him it's stinging like crazy and I really should clean it out again. This has to be rough on him, too, especially after all the running around he already did for me, looking for that antidote._

"Have they fed you?"

"Yeah, pretty plain stuff, which is what my gut needs, as you keep reminding me."

"At least that's something. I just can't believe they would take this woman's word over a cop's. Have you _any_ clues as to her background or anything?"

"Only spent a few hours with them, they didn't tell me much personal if that's what you mean. I didn't even have a chance to tell them I was a cop, and I certainly didn't think they were under eighteen."

"She obviously knew you were a cop already. It's definitely some set up, but who put them up to it, who's behind it?"

"Wish I knew. I've been thinking about nothin' else since they came and got me."

"Well think on it some more, and I'll do some more digging. Just be patient, Starsk, and try to use the time to rest, your body needs it. Buddy, I'd better go, I need to get back out there and get some answers. Sooner I'm on to them, sooner you'll be sprung."

"Okay, Hutch. I appreciate it, I know you'll do it."

"Yeah." Hutch wished he could sound more confident. He banged on the door to be released. Starsky rose from the bed and they hugged. Hutch failed to see Starsky's look of pain as Hutch bumped his arm when they embraced. As the door was opened, Hutch pulled away and put his hand to Starsky's cheek.

"I'll sort it, Starsk."

Starsky nodded and turned his back to the door as Hutch left and he heard the loud clang as the heavy door was closed. _You've got to, because I don't know how long I can survive in here, cooped up like some animal._

As Hutch sat in his car with his head in his hands, he thought about the events of the day. How the hell could anyone ever imagine they would have a day like this? For just a moment he let himself feel despair but then the thought of his partner in that horrid cell brought him back down to reality. He called in on Huggy for any news, but on finding his friend had nothing to tell him other than to ask after Starsky, he headed home to bed. He knew he had to try and sleep, ready for the hurdles he would have to face the next day.

Starsky did not sleep well, tossing and turning on the hard and unforgiving bed. He didn't sleep much, due to the pain in his arm and the soreness and tightening he began to feel in his chest from where he had been kicked. In the darkest and coldest hours, he began coughing badly, presumably an aftereffect from his fall into the water. He was woken abruptly in the early hours of the morning, when the cell door was opened and an officer walked in.

"Sorry, Detective Starsky, but we've got to move you to Bay City Jail today. I've had word we've got quite a few coming in here shortly and we need these cells. It's been cleared by the top guys, a van should be here to take you out within the hour."

"Terrific." Things were going from bad to worse. _Would someone tell Hutch? _

"Well, at least you'll get a better cell there and probably you could use some company?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure you know how much cops are liked in jail, right? Even innocent ones."

"Uh, yeah... guess so." The officer looked embarrassed.

"Yeah, well, as I said they'll take you over soon." And with that he left the cell, locking the heavy door yet again.

Before long, Starsky was handcuffed and driven by van to Bay City Jail. After all the formalities, he was given a bright orange prison-issue jumpsuit to change into. He was escorted to a cell on the top floor of the building and introduced to his cellmate, a man by the name of Bridges. Starsky said as little as possible to his roommate and avoided answering as many questions as he could get away with. He was exhausted and his body ached, he just prayed that Hutch would get a lead soon and the nightmare would end.

Hutch rose early, and instead of taking his usual morning jog, he got into his car and went out searching for clues. He checked in with Dobey, who told him the investigation on Starsky's car had found Cameron's blood on the floor and back seat of the Torino, thus adding more evidence against Starsky. They had done the usual trace on Amanda Cameron and found no history of a criminal record or any past offences. Her sister was clean also, everything all checked out. It was too damn neat and tidy, Hutch thought. He had to be missing something. He went to the area Starsky had told him the cafe was in, and checked out all of the restaurants and coffee shops in the surrounding few blocks. Starsky had paid no attention to the name of the establishment.

Hutch drew a blank, until he found a waitress who thought she had seen a dark haired man and two women on the night in question, in her cafe. Hutch showed her Starsky's photo and she said she was as certain as she could be that she had indeed seen the detective.

"What's he done?"

"He hasn't _done_ anything... Kelly." He looked at her name badge. "But the women he was with have falsely accused him of rape."

"Oh," she said quietly and then as she saw her boss looking at them she started to appear flustered.

"Hey, I best be going, Mister, or I'll be getting fired, and I need this job, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks."

As she turned to walk away, Hutch reached into his pocket for his wallet and his small notebook. He took out a fifty-dollar bill and wrote down his name and telephone numbers at home and work on a scrap of paper. When he saw the boss had returned to the back room, he went to Kelly and pulling her arm gently, turned her back to face him. He slipped the money and the paper into her apron pocket.

He spoke quietly. "If you hear anything else, _anything_ at all, Kelly, please call me, okay? It's that important. My partner's in a cell, locked up for something he didn't do and I need to get him out of there fast."

"Yeah, yeah, okay." She nodded and then headed to collect her next order from the kitchen.

Hutch needed a break, only it wasn't happening. He couldn't think of what to do next and so he headed downtown to see Starsky. On arrival he was shocked to hear Starsky had been moved earlier in the day to the main Bay City Jail. He took off after uttering expletives at the stunned officer. He put his Mars light on and floored it, straight to where they had taken his partner. When he arrived, he marched into the reception area and asked to see Starsky.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over for today."

This was the final straw for Hutch who exploded with sheer frustration. "**What the fuck is going on here?** This is a police officer _wrongly_ imprisoned, _denied_ bail and now you're refusing me access to see him?"

The prison officer waited until the tirade was over before he spoke.

"Sir, I can understand your frustration, but we cannot allow visitors outside of regular visiting hours."

"But I'm a cop! Look, here's my ID." Hutch flashed his badge.

The officer glanced at it and then spoke. "I'm sorry, makes no difference whether you're a cop or not, you'll have to come back tomorrow. That's the rules."

"Let me speak to your superior."

"Okay, Officer, but he'll tell you the same." The young officer went and called his superior from the office at the rear of the reception area. A man in his fifties came over and also looked at Hutch's badge. He still held it in his hand.

"Officer Dixon's right, you can't visit a prisoner outside of regular visiting times. You'll have to come back tomorrow between ten and twelve."

"What a load of bureaucratic bullshit..."

Hutch could see he was wasting his time and energy, so he turned and stormed out saying nothing further.

Another officer who had been in the vicinity had listened intently to the interchange and mentally filed the information away for use at a later stage. _A cop? I'm sure the inmates would really appreciate knowing that._

Starsky lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, running over the events of the last few days in his mind. He wondered how Hutch was getting on and wished he could be out on the streets with him trying to get some clues on these women. He felt so isolated and alone. He realised that the tumble he had taken in the cold water had impacted his weakened immune system.

Mentally, though, he was trying to deny it. He could feel a cold starting and the familiar flu-like symptoms developing. His bones ached and now he had a chesty, rattling cough. He would feel too hot and then get the chills and have to put the scratchy prison issue blanket over himself to keep them at bay. Luckily he had been left in relative peace as his cellmate seemed to be a man of few words. Starsky was happy with that since he sure wasn't up to making small talk. He thought of asking to see the facility's doctor but decided against it. It was only a cold and he'd be out of there soon, or at least he hoped he would be.

Dobey met with Hutch later in the day, but he had no new information. Hutch told him about Starsky's move and how he had been denied a visit.

"This has got to be really rough on him, after what he's just been through." Dobey shook his head.

"Too right, and rough on me, too, I might add. Cap, we're missing something here, I just don't know what. I... I... don't know what to do next. This whole thing is an elaborate setup by someone big, I just feel it." Hutch began to pace the length of the small office.

"We've got to keep going. There'll be a clue somewhere."

"Hope so, Cap. I'm done for today, I'm gonna head home and I'll see Starsky in the morning."

Hutch headed home for the night, long after his partner had been locked away until the next day.

As the next day dawned, the prisoners were unlocked. The officer who unlocked Starsky's cell opened the heavy door and then spoke casually to his cellmate.

"Didn't know you had a cop in there with ya, did you, Bridges?" he nodded his head toward laughed and walked on to the next cell knowing he had set the ball in motion.

Starsky, who was still lying down, turned and looked for a reaction on Bridges' face, only there wasn't one. But then the silence was broken.

"A _pig_, eh?"

It didn't matter how many times Starsky heard _that_ word, it still riled him.

"A police officer, actually. Last time I checked I didn't have a curly tail, or live on a farm."

"Quite the comedian, eh?"

"Glad you think so."

He knew now, as an outed cop, that every day he spent in the slammer with the inmates _knowing_ he was a cop, was a dangerous one. He prayed Hutch would spring him soon, especially now that his secret was out.

"So, what are you here for anyway?"

"I was accused of raping a woman, but I didn't do it."

This amused Bridges who laughed heartily at the comment. "They all say that."

"I bet they do, but I _didn't_ do it and my partner's out there trying to find out why someone wants me stitched up."

"Doesn't bother me what ya say, but if that screw tells anyone else around here - and you can bet he will 'cause that's how they get their kicks - you better make sure you watch yer back. Pigs ain't popular here. Probably rate around the same as kiddy molesters. Hope your partner's a bright guy and moves real quick."

_I hope he does too. Where were you yesterday Hutch?_

Starsky turned his head to the brick wall and closed his eyes. He'd had enough of this conversation. Bridges left the cell and headed for breakfast. _Wait till I tell the boys this one. It's gotta earn me some favours. _

Starsky couldn't care less about breakfast; he just wanted to get out of this hellhole and start feeling better again. His coughing had increased and he had discovered large purple bruising on his abdomen and chest where he had been kicked. It was not a pretty sight and was tender to the touch. His arm, however, was of more concern. He knew enough to recognise the signs of infection. The wound was weeping and the area around it was red and hot to the touch. The skin was taut and shiny. The area was swollen and the muscle throbbed. He had to ensure he didn't lie on his left side, as it was far too painful for the damaged arm. He must have dozed off, never having made it to breakfast, when he heard footsteps enter the cell.

"Starsky, move it. A visitor's downstairs to see you. Let's go."

Starsky rose slowly and painfully and followed the officer down the stairs. He could feel the stares boring into him as he walked. _Guess they all know by now, didn't take long. Have to really watch my back. _

"In here."

Starsky entered the private room and was elated to see Hutch standing behind the simple table and chair.

"Starsky, how ya doing?" Hutch strided quickly toward his partner and embraced him.

"Okay, you've got ten minutes and then you're back to your cell, Starsky."

At last, they were left alone.

Starsky returned the embrace and enjoyed the warmth, but then parted from Hutch unable to stand any longer. He felt too fragile and nauseated. He sat on one of the two plastic chairs in the room. He was hurting, mentally and physically and he couldn't risk breaking down in front of Hutch. His whole body ached and alternated between feeling overheated or too cold.

He managed to get the words out to Hutch's question. "Been better, buddy. Guess you found out I'd been upgraded to the deluxe establishment?"

"Yeah, God dammit, this is so unfair. I came to see you yesterday and they refused me because it was after visiting hours or some such bullshit. Today, I made sure I came as soon as I knew they'd let me in the door."

Hutch looked more closely at his partner and saw the hurt in the dull eyes. He could also see how stiffly Starsky seemed to be holding himself, despite his body being encased from head to toe in a lurid orange suit.

"Starsk, you look sick, are you really doing all right?"

_I can't have him worrying about my health on top of everything else. Can't cough or he'll be on me like a bloodhound. _"I'm just tired and frustrated at hanging around here. What've you got so far anyway?" Starsky tried to steer the conversation away from his health.

Hutch looked up at the ceiling for a moment and then back to Starsky.

"Dobey and I are working our backsides off to nail these bitches, but..."

"But what?"

"But..." It was obvious Hutch didn't want to continue.

"But, nothing turning up, huh?"

"I... I'm sorry. We've been chasing our tails trying to get something but no luck yet. There's no records on them, they're clean as a whistle."

"Terrific."

"You've got to stay positive, Starsk, I know it's hard, I..."

"_Stay positive._ You gotta be kidding." His voice began to get louder. "Me, a cop, and here I am behind bars treated like a good for nothin' criminal for something I didn't do. **I got no bail, no rights and now they know...**" He caught himself and paused.

"Know what?"

Starsky began to cough from over exerting himself and his agitated state. "Nothin', no one knows nothin'. That's just it. How much longer am I gonna have to rot in here?" _I'm not going to tell him they know I'm a cop now._

Hutch brought his chair around to Starsky's side of the small table and sat next to him. God, he'd do anything to turn back the clock. He hated seeing the despair and hurt in his friend's eyes. It was so damned unfair and the timing of this whole thing was so lousy.

"Starsky, you've got to trust me. I'll find who put them up to this and I'll make sure they're the ones behind bars, not you. We know someone put them up to it, but who and why?"

"I don't know, Hutch. I keep thinking but you know how many people would love to see me dead or stitched up for something?"

"Yeah, well you're not alone there. I'm equally despised in the criminal fraternity I'm sure you'll agree?" Hutch smiled but then turned serious again. "Now, look, we haven't got much time. Tell me more about what you did after I left you at Huggy's."

"Hutch, I've told you everything there is to tell. We left Huggy's, I drove in my car to that cafe I told you about, we had a coffee, she talked to the waitress there, must've known her or somethin', then..."

"Wait, wait. Why do you say she must've _known_ her? Mandy or Jenny?"

"Mandy, she was the one who seemed to make all the decisions. She spoke to one of the waitresses like she knew her."

"Why, what did she do? What did Mandy do that made you think that?"

"I'm sure I saw her give her some money. Wouldn't swear to it, and just the way they were talking. I guess I assumed she was a friend and owed her some money. It sure looked that way."

"What did the waitress look like?"

"Tall, redhead, about thirty, Caucasian."

"Maybe Kelly knows."

"Who?"

"Waitress I questioned there called Kelly. She said she saw the three of you. I'll go and see her again, maybe she knows more than she's letting on."

There was a knock at the door and the same officer who had escorted Starsky from his cell, came into the room.

"Okay, time's up."

Starsky rose from the chair and could not hold in the cough that wanted to escape. He winced from the pain that it stirred in his chest, and rubbed his chest to ease the tension there.

"Starsk, what's wrong?" Hutch had seen the grimace and didn't like the sound of the cough, either.

"Probably some of that sea water still working its way north." He smiled, trying to reassure his anxious looking partner.

"Gotta go, Hutch. Get out on those streets for me will ya and stop worrying about me. Ain't gonna help either of us, is it?"

"Okay, take it easy, partner." Hutch put his hand up to touch a stray curl that fell on Starsky's forehead. He could've sworn Starsky's forehead felt hot and sweaty, but Starsky had pulled away and gone before Hutch had time to comment.

Starsky returned to his cell, choosing not to mix with the other prisoners if he could help it. He lay on his bed, ensuring he avoided his bad arm, and took one of Bridges' pillows to add to his own. He was finding that if his head wasn't propped up high, breathing was difficult, and he had soon discovered by raising his head and chest that it made sleeping easier. At lunchtime, an officer eventually forced him out of his cell to eat the food that they loosely described as lunch. He didn't want to go but was left no choice when he was made to leave the cell and the door was locked behind him.

"Time, you were up and moving, Starsky. No good moping around in there all day."

Starsky said nothing and headed down the stairs. While standing in the line for the food with his plastic tray and mug, he was shoved from behind by a hand pushing him hard in the middle of his back.

"Damn pig," his attacker hissed in his ear.

Starsky didn't react, what was the point? Obviously they all knew by now and he would just have to be vigilant. As he walked with his full tray to a table, a foot shot out from one of the men seated, and Starsky found himself falling, unable to stop his descent to the hard, unforgiving floor. He landed with some force on his side and the contents of the tray were strewn across the floor and down the front of his clothes. He struggled to get up, but his breathing felt compromised and he couldn't seem to muster the energy required to get off the floor. An officer came over and helped him to his feet.

"Bit clumsy aren't we, Starsky? Go and clean yourself up, take a shower. Looks like you've been in a _pig_ sty." He laughed at his own humour.

With all chance of any food to eat now gone, Starsky glared at the man who had caused him to fall, but his stare was met with a smile. Starsky headed to the bathroom area and the communal showers, which he had learned to loathe in the short time he had been incarcerated.

He stripped off his sodden and stained suit after collecting a clean, identical one en route to the showers. He turned the water on and stepped under the warm stream. He took comfort from the heat and the strong jets pounding on his weary body. As he soaped up and washed his hair, he examined the bruising on his gut and chest, which was now turning a nice mottled, shade of gray. He then looked at his arm to see if the cut was healing any. It wasn't. The redness and swelling were still there and now, red streaks shot out at varying angles from the wound, like road markings on a map. There was puss oozing from the raw cut and he forced himself to allow the water to beat down on it, to try and rid himself of the poison. It hurt like hell, and the pain as the water made contact made him grimace and took his breath away.

Some inmates had seen what had happened with Starsky's lunch and then had watched him head for the showers, which were deserted at this time of day. While the officers were busy talking, three of the inmates headed unseen to the shower area. As Starsky turned the faucet off and began gingerly drying himself, he was suddenly grabbed around the neck from behind.

"None of us in here like _pigs_, ya know?" one whispered into Starsky's ear.

Starsky could feel the pressure on his windpipe increasing and struggled to put his hands up to force the strong arm from around his throat. His towel fell to the wet floor and he was now totally naked.

"Having difficulty breathing, _pig_?" And with that, the arm tightened.

"Can't... can't breathe," Starsky managed to get out.

"I'll ease up then and you can take _one_ breath, okay? Just _one_, though."

The arm loosened and Starsky gulped for air. True to his attacker's word, he allowed just one breath. The grip tightened again after Starsky had gulped his one short breath. His lungs were burning from the pressure.

"You're a pretty boy, too, ain't ya? There's guys in here wouldn't mind a piece of you, I'm sure."

Starsky felt sick to his stomach and somehow he mustered his small reserve of strength and shot his right elbow back, hard into his assailant's gut. Instantly the arm released his neck, he heard the man utter a grunt of pain when the wind was knocked out of him. The man fell into his cohort, as the two collided. Starsky gulped some more pure, sweet, air into his screaming lungs and turned to face his attackers. He was perspiring and breathing heavily, greedy to get the much-needed oxygen. He saw there was a third man a few yards away, by the door acting as a lookout.

"Get... get away from... me." He managed to gasp. He was too weak to move and seemed to be rooted to the spot. He hung his head and held his chest tightly, his breathing rapid and uneven.

Now, the two men were making a quick recovery and were up and on their feet.

"You'll pay for that, _pig_. **Hold him.**"

The taller of the two with the beefy arms had recovered sufficiently enough, to now grab Starsky around the middle in a vice like grip. He nodded to the other who then punched Starsky; a solid blow to the stomach, aiming his fist at the bruise that he saw was already there. Starsky yelped in pain and his head shot forward in a reflex action. The pain was excruciating and he nearly passed out.

"How does it feel being on the receiving end, _pig_?"

"That the best ya got?"

"Nope, this is."

He punched harder at Starsky again, in the same place and then kicked Starsky in the groin.

Starsky screamed this time from the agony and his legs collapsed under him, unable to take his weight anymore. The one, who had been holding him, let him drop to the tiled floor, and then kicked him hard on the back.

"What's the matter, little piggy? Did your 'crown jewels' get damaged?" the thug laughed quietly and was then joined by the other two.

Starsky lay, unmoving but still conscious. He hoped someone would have heard him scream. The lookout man came rushing over with a lit cigarette hanging from the side of his mouth. He managed to speak around the cigarette:

"Better get out of here, they might've heard him. Let's split." He looked down at the broken and battered cop and then as an afterthought he took the cigarette from his mouth.

He leaned over and put his hand tightly over Starsky's mouth and then put his cigarette out on Starsky's chest, slowly holding it firmly to his skin. The distinct smell of burning hair and flesh wafted in the air.

Starsky was aware enough to feel the burning on his chest and to register it was a cigarette. He screamed again but his cry was muted under the hand that firmly covered his mouth. He struggled to roll to his side, wishing he would pass out and the pain would go. His body would not cooperate however with his wish and he lay on the cold, wet floor listening as his attackers finally left. He gathered his thoughts and then slowly and very cautiously got himself up and onto his knees. The pain that came with the movement was agonising. He paused on his knees until he felt he had the stamina to continue to his feet. He grasped the shower safety bar slid himself up with his back to the wall until he was standing. He found he was still alone in the bathroom as he endeavoured to dress himself as quickly as his pained body would allow. He managed to get his underpants and T-shirt on, followed by the fetching orange one piece, which he had grown to hate very quickly. The only thing possibly in its favour was the fact it covered the entire body from head to toe. He didn't want to be a walking billboard for 'how to beat up a cop' he thought wryly.

Hutch was down at the cafe again to meet with Kelly, he hoped. When he arrived, he was told she wasn't due to start her shift until later that afternoon. He decided she was worth the wait and ordered a ham and mustard sandwich and some iced tea. He took a table by the window, wondering if it was the same one Starsky had sat at. He observed the staff that were working including one who he thought fitted Starsky's description. Was it his imagination kicking in, or did she look a little familiar to him? He couldn't place her, but maybe she knew the Cameron sisters and was in on some plot.

He had a long wait, but eventually Kelly came through the door and headed out to the staff area, presumably to get changed and ready for her shift. Hutch went to follow her, but the cafe owner put his hand up to stop him entering the back room. Hutch flashed his ID and the man sighed and let him on his way.

"Kelly, I need to talk to you some more."

She looked at him, surprised and then anxious.

"I... I told you everything I know. There ain't nothing more to say... now I've got to get to work."

"You're not on for another five minutes, Kelly. Now we can do this here, or I can take you down to the station. What's it to be?" Hutch was beyond using the gentle approach. He was riled.

"All right, all right."

"Sit... please." Hutch pointed to the chair and began to put his ID back in his wallet.

"My partner, the one who's in jail for something he didn't do, he said he saw one of the waitresses take money off Mandy Cameron. I think it was the woman out there, the one with the red hair. Who is she?"

"Ginger Daniels."

"Tell me about her."

"Look, mister, I don't want to lose my job here."

"I promise, she won't know why I'm here. You can tell her I saw you about some parking tickets. Now is this the only job she has?"

Hutch knew most waitresses held down two and sometimes three jobs, as waitressing didn't pay a lot.

"Are you kidding? Nah, she works in films, says she's an actress trying to make it in to the big time. That's what they all say isn't it?" She laughed.

"Did you see her take some money from Mandy?" He tried to get her back on task.

"I think so, but why don't you ask Ginger herself?"

"I will, but I want to know if _you_ saw her take any money?"

"I might have, I couldn't be sure."

Hutch was getting as far as he could with Kelly.

"Right, I'll go and see what she has to say."

Maybe at last Hutch was getting somewhere; at least he had some hope now, even if just a little. He left Kelly and went out the front to talk to Ginger.

"Excuse me, Miss?"

The woman turned and recognised the detective without having to see the ID. She kept this to herself, though, as he flashed his badge at her.

"Waddya want?"

"Do you know a Mandy or a Jenny Cameron?"

"I might... what of it?"

Hutch was in no mood for playing games now. "Look, lady, my partner is in the slammer 'cause of those two. Did you take money from one of them here the other night?"

"No, I didn't." She turned to go. Hutch grabbed her arm in exasperation, as he was convinced she was lying and wasn't going to talk.

"If I find out you're lying, lady, you're going down. My partner is in some stinking jail cell, for something he didn't do and I'm gonna find out who's set him up. If you're part of it, I'm coming after you. **You got that?**" He gripped her arm tighter as if to emphasise.

She pulled away from him sharply.

"What's it worth to ya, cop?"

"**What?**"

"I said what's it worth?"

Hutch shook his head in disbelief. "So you _do_ know something?"

"I might."

_Oh well, if she wants to play it this way..._ "Here's a fifty, now spill."

"How do I know you won't arrest me?"

"**I won't.** Just tell me!"

She quickly pocketed the money, looking around to see that she wasn't being watched. "Mandy gave me a hundred to squeal... say your partner was harassing them in here."

"Great, just great," Hutch muttered.

"Sure you won't arrest me?"

"No. I've got better things to do with my time right now, lady."

"I just thought she wanted to get him in a bit of trouble, ya know? I didn't know she was trying to get him sent down or nothin' otherwise I'd never've done it."

Hutch was relieved to be finally getting some answers. "How do you know Mandy and Jenny?"

"We work together sometimes."

"Where?"

"In the movies, we're all waiting for our big break. We're actresses you know?" she said with an air of importance.

"Okay, thanks, you've been a great help." Hutch raced back to his car, eager to get hold of Dobey and Internal Affairs with this information.

He radioed Dobey from his car.

"Cap, it's Hutch."

"Any news?"

"Small breakthrough. Found a waitress who admits she knows the Cameron's and that Mandy paid her to lie about Starsky harassing them in the cafe."

"That's great news, Hutch. Leave it to me. I'll call IA now. That could be enough to get Starsky out. How's he doing, Hutch?"

"Well as can be expected I guess, under the circumstances, Cap. I'll go and see him later today and tell him the good news. I want to find out a bit more on Mandy. The waitress she paid says they do some acting together. Got to be a trail on her somewhere in the acting circle, I'll talk to you later."

"All right, Hutch."

"Thanks, Cap, over and out."

Hutch wasted no time in getting across town to the Bay City Drama Academy to try and find information on Mandy Cameron.

Starsky had struggled back to his cell and was relieved to find it unlocked. He went in and lay down with his head and chest propped up, hoping to find some peace. He'd taken a hell of a beating, but outwardly there was nothing to be seen. His face had not been the target at all and it occurred to him that had probably been their intention. They wouldn't want him to suddenly appear with a black eye or a split lip, as it would have drawn attention. _Better hurry up, Hutch, I don't think I can handle much more of this, buddy. _

Hutch had lucked out at the Bay City Drama Academy and was now on the trail, looking up two lesser-known schools. He drew more blanks and still no one had an Amanda or Jennifer Cameron on their books, or recognised the photographs Hutch showed them. He began to think Ginger had strung him a line and decided to go back and see her. Upon entering the cafe at the end of the day, he found she had left for the day and so began to question Kelly again.

"Man, don't you ever give up?"

"Nope, not when an innocent man's in jail, honey. Tell me more about Ginger's acting she tells me she does with Mandy and Jennifer."

"Oh, that, I don't know a lot about it, seems all very hush-hush. If you ask me, they're probably doing porn flicks or something, considering the sort of guys I've seen them hanging with, if you know what I mean." She winked at Hutch.

"You think they're in _porn_ films?"

"Well, not like I've ever seen them on TV, you know, and just the way Ginger talks sometimes, some of the things she says."

Hutch seemed lost in thought and was looking at an invisible spot on the far wall.

_That's it! That's where I've seen Ginger before, at Janus Martini's studio when we questioned him about the poison. She's one of Janus' girls._

He leaned over, cupping his hands to her face and kissed her on the cheek.

"Brilliant! That's it, Kelly, thanks."

He turned and rushed out of the cafe to the car, grabbing the mike and calling Dobey for the second time that day.

"Hutch?"

"Cap, I've got it. The waitress, who was paid by Mandy Cameron, she works part time as a porn film star for Janus Martini. I suspect Mandy and Jenny work for him, too. That's the connection, I'm sure of it. Janus put them up to this, probably paid them well for it. He was after Starsky from the first time he was busted, and remember he was a prime suspect when Starsky was poisoned. The guy hates Starsky's guts. It's him, Cap, I'd bet my life on it."

"Sounds credible, I'll get a warrant and get a black and white to pick him up now and bring him in. Channing Avenue isn't it?"

"Yeah, pretty sure, but take it easy. He's all mine, Cap. If he's the mastermind who put the girls up to it, I wanna deal to him personally."

"Doesn't explain the girl's blood in Starsky's car and her bruises, though."

"No, but it's enough to go on for now and should be enough to get Starsky out."

"I'll try and get Martini in here now and we'll find something to hold him on overnight. Call me in the morning and we'll see what develops."

"Damn, visiting hours are finished at the jail for today."

"Not long until the morning. Good work, Hutch. I knew you'd find out who was behind this."

"Thanks, Cap, see you later, over and out."

For the first time in a long time, he had a smile on his face. He was bursting to tell Starsky the great news and wanted him out of that damn jail as soon as it could be arranged. He had to be patient a little while longer as he knew it would depend on Martini being found and brought in and the Cameron's being re-questioned.

The next morning he drove through the oppressive gates and could only imagine how Starsky felt being locked up like some animal in this place. The thought made him shudder. As he entered the building there was a cool chill in the air. He was waved through and shown once again to the small interview room with the same two chairs and simple table. He was too wired to sit and instead chose to pace the room, waiting for his partner.

Starsky had been sleeping and chose to miss breakfast. If he slept, he could forget his hurt and pain for just a while. He woke to someone calling his name. It took him a while to register they were talking to him. His mind was fuzzy and unclear and he grappled with just trying to open his eyes and focus on the figure in the doorway.

"Come on, Starsky, I haven't got all day. Visitor to see you. Move it."

"Yeah, yeah... I'm comin'."

If it was Hutch, he had to see him. Maybe there was some good news at last. He finally made it to a standing position and struggled to keep up with the warden. His legs were weak and his breathing was getting more and more laboured. He had guessed some time ago that he most likely had developed pneumonia after his fall in the water.

The officer opened the door and waited for Starsky to enter before shutting it behind him.

Hutch turned as he heard the door open. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight of his frail looking partner. Though he had only seen him the day before, he now looked so much sicker and appeared a broken man. _Fuck you, Martini, for doing this. It's too much for him._ He was quickly beside his partner and instead of embracing him this time, he helped Starsky into the chair. Starsky found it hard to even look at his partner.

"Starsk, it's okay. Look at me... I've found out who set you up."

Starsky raised his eyes to look into Hutch's. "About time, I was starting to worry, just a _bit_, Hutch." He half smiled, not wanting to reveal his true pain.

"It's Martini. Janus Martini. He put them up to it to get back at us, well, you in particular. Guess he didn't like us smashing his place up and he had a thing against you already. Dobey's pulling him in now and we'll have you out of here." The words tumbled out at break neck speed, Hutch was so anxious to convey the good news.

Starsky looked at Hutch and smiled. At last he was going to get out of this hellhole. "When can I get out, Hutch, can you take me now?" Starsky pleaded.

"God, you know I want to, partner, but it will have to be this afternoon before we can get the papers signed. I need to get charges against Martini that will stick and Dobey's working on him right now. I'm sorry, buddy, I don't want you staying any longer in this damn place than you have to, but all the red tape... it's gotta be later today, but we're nearly there." Hutch could sense the despair from Starsky and they talked a while longer with Hutch trying to be positive.

"Hey, Starsk, it'll be okay. Just hang on a bit longer for me, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." _Truth is I don't know if I'll survive another hour in here. Maybe I should come clean and tell him how bad I'm hurting._

"Look, Hutch, I don't feel..." The warden coming back in interrupted him.

"Time's up, Starsky, let's go."

"Starsk, I've _got_ to get the papers from IA, but I promise, I'll be back for you. Can you do it for me? "

Starsky lowered his head and rose from the hard chair, keeping his grimace hidden. He didn't want Hutch on a guilt trip, and it was nearly all over. He nodded and smiled at Hutch and then turned to leave with the officer.

"See you, Starsk."

Starsky didn't reply, he couldn't. His chest hurt terribly and he struggled to get a decent breath into his lungs. His lower back was bothering him now and his arm; well it was pretty much numb unless he touched it, which would result in a hot searing pain erupting. He made it back to the cell and was grateful to be lying down once again and to hear the cell door locked behind him.

Hutch left the building and once in his car, radioed Dobey to see how he had done with Cameron and Martini.

"She's come clean, Hutch."

"Thank God."

"When she was confronted about Janus, she said he paid her and Jenny to set Starsky up. It was big money for two young naive girls. They were gullible and went for it."

"What about the blood in Starsky's car, and her bruises?"

"Janus apparently added the bruises for _effect_ and the blood was just a vial Mandy had taken of her own blood, that she tipped in the back of the car."

"**Stupid bitches**, do they know what damage they've caused?"

"Oh, yeah, and they'll have their time in court, Hutch, don't you worry."

"What about Martini?"

"We tracked him down eventually. Naturally, he denied everything, but when confronted with the girls coming clean, he knew he was stitched up too tight. We'll be able to get him on assault and a few other things besides. He's locked up for now. He won't be bothering you two again for some time."

"Thanks, Cap." Hutch could almost feel the weight lift from his shoulders.

"I've got to get Starsky out though, Cap. When I saw him just now, he looked pretty rough. What do we need to do?"

"I've got the papers done, they just need one more signature and IA to check them. You can collect them this afternoon and go get Starsky. Tell him from me, I will be filing a compensation claim for him. Might make him feel a little bit better."

"I'll tell him, he's looking pretty bad and he'll need some time off."

"Fine, it won't be a problem under the circumstances and you take all the time you need to be with him."

"Thanks, thanks a lot. I'll see you later on."

"Take care, Hutch, bye."

"Bye."

Hutch had lunch at Huggy's and told him what had happened and that Starsky would soon be out. He bided his time a while longer at the bar and then checking his watch, headed to see Dobey.

When he entered Dobey's office he was horrified to learn the papers weren't ready necessitating Starsky's release.

"**What the hell's happening with them?**"

"Hutch, it's not my doing believe me. Look, they've just said to me, it's okay but it's too late to process now and that you'll have Starsky out first thing tomorrow but not before."

Hutch was livid.

"He needs out of there now, Captain. I **promised** him."

"Calm down, Hutch. I don't like this any more than you do. Think about this rationally, one more night won't harm him. He'll be locked up and safe. Look at the time now, he'll be in bed soon."

"Well there's not a heck of a lot of options are there?"

"No, I'm sorry. We left word for Starsky that you'll get him out first thing tomorrow. He knows you're coming. Now, calm down and get a good night's sleep yourself. You need it, Hutch."

"Yeah. Damn those IA guys, I sure hope they can sleep at night."

"I'll see you in the morning?"

"Okay, good night, Cap."

Hutch made his way home and into bed soon after. He slept well, for the first time in many nights. He hoped his partner was sleeping peacefully also.

Starsky had developed a fever and was tossing and turning to the extent he woke his cellmate. He had unwittingly called Hutch's name aloud several times in his delirium.

"Shut up, will ya? I'm trying to get some sleep here," Bridges snapped.

Starsky was too out of it to even respond. He knew nights were when temperatures always seemed to spike and symptoms were often worse. He just had to make it through to the morning and Hutch would get him out. There was no way he wanted to stay in the jail infirmary; he took comfort from the thought that Hutch would take care of him as soon as the sun was up.

As the cell door was opened at dawn, the officer noticed Starsky wasn't moving. He went over to the bed and pulled the blanket back.

"**Starsky**, Starsky, up and moving. Come on."

He got no response and leaned closer to Starsky's face. He could see the flush on the skin and the high colour and he saw his eyes were closed. He could hear congested, rattling, shallow breaths. Once he realised Starsky was obviously ill, he made sure Bridges left the cell and then called for the prison doctor. The doctor came quickly and after a cursory look, ordered that Starsky be taken to the infirmary. Once there, the doctor could tell after taking his vitals and examining him further that the man needed to be in a proper hospital. It was obvious to him that Starsky had pneumonia. He also observed a lot of bruising on the abdomen, chest and groin and saw the state of his arm.

"This man is very sick. How did no one notice he'd been beaten?"

"I don't know, Doc, I haven't had a lot to do with this one. Hasn't been here long, I believe."

"Long enough to have received a thorough beating and develop pneumonia."

"He couldn't have got that in the few days he's been here."

"No, but something obviously was brewing and then it's kicked in while he's been here. Call for an ambulance, his care is beyond me now. He needs urgent hospital treatment."

"Okay, Doc, will do. Do I need to arrange an escort?"

The doctor laughed. "I don't think so, the state he's in, he won't be going anywhere for a while."

Starsky remained unconscious on the stretcher, oblivious to the flurry of activity that surrounded him. About ten minutes later, shortly after seven, the ambulance arrived and Starsky was lifted in by the medics. He was taken to Receiving Hospital and rushed through to the emergency department.

Hutch arrived at the jail as soon as the gates were opened at eight clutching the piece of paper that would give Starsky his freedom back. He walked through to the administration office and asked to see the warden. They exchanged a few words and Hutch handed over the necessary documents. The warden called for Starsky to be brought through and prepared for release. As Hutch sat across from the man's desk, he looked around the office at all the law books and manuals around the room. He had a half ear listening to the telephone conversation.

"I see, thank you." The warden hung up the receiver.

"Uh... Detective Hutchinson, I'm afraid Detective Starsky has already been released... in a manner of speaking."

"Wha... what do you mean?"

"It appears he was taken to Receiving Hospital this morning after the prisoners were unlocked... He appears to be suffering from pneumonia."

Hutch was up and out the chair, and out the door before another word could be said. He raced back to his car and put the light on the roof as he drove through the rush hour traffic with the siren screaming to reach Receiving Hospital. He reached the parking lot, but didn't bother searching for a legal space. He just parked half on the grass nearest the main entrance and left the light on the roof. He followed the signs to the emergency department and ran to the reception desk in the seemingly deserted waiting area.

"Detective Starsky, a patient, I... need to see him. Brought in here from Bay City Jail earlier this morning." He tried to catch his breath as he was speaking and managed to produce his police badge to flash at the startled looking receptionist.

"I'll just check for you, sir." She flipped through some papers and then found what she was looking for.

"Yes, he was admitted a few hours ago."

"Where is he?"

She checked her files for a moment, "Uh, sir, I'll get the doctor who treated him to see you if you like?"

"Yes... please." Hutch just about choked on his words. His mind was racing at all the possibilities that could have befallen his partner.

"Just take a seat, sir, won't be a moment."

She paged the doctor who had attended to Starsky.

_What the hell is he doing here? He didn't seem that sick when I saw him last night. Maybe there was an accident?_

He didn't have much time left to imagine all the worst-case scenarios as minutes later, Hutch recognised Doctor Franklin come through the waiting area doors.

"Doctor Franklin, are you..."

"Well, I wasn't here when your friend was brought in, but the attending doctor called me to examine Mr Starsky as he saw the history on the notes for him. It seemed more logical that I treat him again. So what have you been doing to him?" He smiled, attempting to lighten the situation upon seeing the anxiety on the detective's face.

"Uh... it's quite an involved story, Doctor, but how's Starsky? Why's he here?"

"Let's take a seat over here and I'll explain."

They walked together, the few steps to a couple of empty chairs. Hutch reluctantly sat and waited for the doctor to do the same.

_Must be bad. Oh, God..._

"Is he going to be all right?"

"He was brought in unconscious, and his body is trying to deal with a bad case of pneumonia. It all became to much for him, what with his recent ordeal, and his body obviously reached crisis point".

"**Pneumonia**, how...?" but then it dawned on Hutch. The dip in the water, his lowered immune system.

"The other day, he fell into the water fighting some guy on the docks. I... I didn't think it was that bad, he wasn't in the water for that long. I should've had him checked out properly. **Damn**."

"Well, that's your answer, a dip in the cold ocean for a man who was already in a weakened state. Not keeping an eye on it, it just took hold."

"So, I should have " Hutch hung his head and clenched his hands into fists.

Seeing the detective's concern and the path of guilt he was about to tread, Doctor Franklin interrupted. "Look, Detective Hutchinson, his weakened immune system definitely let the pneumonia kick in. It could have been avoided if he'd sought help earlier, but I understand he was uh in jail?"

"Yes, for something he didn't do. I got the papers for his release this morning and went to get him, but they said he was here."

"You could not have done any more for him. I suspect he knew that it was more than a cold. He would have had a bad cough, pressure in his chest, and most certainly difficulty breathing. Maybe he thought his body could heal itself? "

"No, he probably didn't want to worry me. He's like that, very stubborn sometimes."

"That explains a bit then as to why he didn't talk to the prison doctor earlier. The pneumonia we can treat, but it will take some recovery time. He was already very vulnerable... now his recovery will take longer than normal. He's currently on oxygen and an antibiotic IV drip to deal with it. He'll need lots of bed rest, a continued course of antibiotics and someone to ensure he takes _proper_ rest this time."

"You don't need to worry on that score, I'll make damn sure of it this time. Uh... can I see him now, is he conscious?"

Doctor Franklin adjusted his large spectacles on his nose and looked down for a moment, than back to Hutch.

"He is conscious now... but it's the _other_ injuries that compound the situation and may impede his recovery."

"What other injuries?" Hutch looked alarmed.

"He appears to have received a cut on his upper left arm?"

"Yes, but it didn't look too bad. I treated it and put antiseptic on it."

"I can believe it _wasn't_ too bad. You did the right thing, but it didn't take much for it to get infected and the infection has taken a nasty hold. You couldn't have done more... really. It should have really been checked several times subsequently, and I guess you couldn't do that if your friend was behind bars. It's become badly infected and we've had to clean it out and suture it. The antibiotics will aid in the wound healing, but it will be painful for a while and he'll have a scar there that may require plastic surgery later. We will have to wait and see, it's too early to tell yet."

Hutch was trying to absorb everything the doctor was saying, it seemed so unreal. He had seen his partner the night before, why didn't he see how bad he was hurting? _It was all hidden under that stupid prison suit that's why and he probably made sure he didn't cough too much when I was there. Oh, Starsky, you are your own worst enemy sometimes._

The doctor continued and Hutch had to switch his focus back to take in what was being said.

"I'm afraid he's also been badly beaten." The doctor paused, seeing the shock on Hutch's face and then continued. "He's taken several severe blows, which have left large contusions on his abdomen and on his back near his kidneys. We're testing him for any damage to his kidneys, but we're hoping they are just bruised. There was blood in his urine and we can't afford to take any chances, we need to ensure the kidneys are functioning normally."

Hutch nodded, somewhat dazed. "Is that it?"

"He... uh, also has some bruising around the throat suggesting someone applied undue pressure there and he has a nasty cigarette burn on his lower chest. That's the sum total, Detective Hutchinson."

"You're telling me someone's _beaten_ him, _attacked_ him?"

"It would definitely appear that way."

_The scum in there must have found out he was a cop and beat the shit out of him. Cigarette burn, kicked, punched, choked. _

The words bounced around his head as he tried to take it all in.

"I'll get some officers down to the prison and they'd better get some answers. Whoever they are, they're gonna damn well pay. Uh... thanks, Doctor. Can I see him now?"

"Yes, I don't see why not. He's in room 414, a private room."

"Thanks, Doc, appreciate it."

Hutch gathered his thoughts and headed to the payphone on the wall to call Dobey first, tell him what was going on and about Starsky being beaten while in the jail. That done, he took the elevator to the fourth floor and headed for room 414, unsure of what state he would find his partner in.

Starsky had regained consciousness and realised he was in a large hospital, he assumed not the prison one. While he hated being in the hospital yet again, he was somewhat relieved that he had somehow gotten out of the prison. The last thing he remembered was going to sleep on his hard bed in the cell, with Bridges' snoring echoing off the walls. His chest still felt tight and sore and he saw his left arm was in a sling with a bandage around the upper arm. He saw the IV leading into his vein and assumed it was some type of antibiotic. _Well, you've done it again, landed yourself in here for another stay._ As he stared at the ceiling, he heard a familiar voice.

"Not much to look at up there, buddy."

He turned his head slowly toward the voice he knew so well.

"No, you'd be right there."

Hutch walked over to the bed and pulled a chair up to sit beside the patient.

"What _have_ you been up to, Starsk?"

"Oh, this 'n that." Starsky managed to offer a smile.

Hutch smiled back and then leaned closer and took hold of Starsky's right hand.

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I should have gotten you out sooner. I really tried, but I wasn't there when you needed me." Hutch looked into Starsky's eyes.

"Don't, Hutch."

"Don't what?"

"You know what I mean, don't beat yourself up about it. It's really not worth it."

Hutch laughed, "Don't beat myself up? You're the one who was apparently beaten, Starsky." Now he turned more serious and spoke quietly. "What the hell happened in there?"

Starsky turned his head away from Hutch and looked out the window.

"Starsk?"

Starsky looked back to face Hutch again. He pulled his hand away from Hutch's.

"They found out I was a cop. I guess it was to be expected, par for the course and all that."

"Baloney. The doc told me about your injuries. Someone tried to choke you and then..."

"You don't need to tell _me_, Hutch, I _was_ there." Starsky spoke louder than he intended and then could not suppress a cough that was itching to get out. As he continued coughing, he grimaced in pain and his good hand went quickly to his abdomen.

"Starsky, are you all right? Can I call a nurse?"

"I'm... okay... I think. Just give me a minute... hurts when I cough."

"Could be 'cause you've got pneumonia."

"Hmm, thought so, what else did they say?"

"Well, they're treating the pneumonia with antibiotics, which is what's in your IV, and that will also help your arm heal. Apparently it was badly infected and swollen. There're some sutures in it now. The doctor said you've taken some blows to your stomach and back, so they're checking your kidneys out. Starsk, why didn't you tell me, why did..."

"I guess I thought I could handle it."

"You should have told me, I feel I let you down."

Starsky reached for Hutch's hand now. Once he felt it securely within his own he tried to explain himself.

"I figured I must have developed a cold from that swim. Then it got worse, but I thought I'd be out of there soon. I didn't want to worry you, Hutch."

"Worry me? Maybe this could have been prevented if you'd told me what was really going on."

"I know how you were chasing your tail, trying to do everything for me and I'm really grateful, Hutch, if it hadn't..." He began to cough again, but instead of releasing Hutch's hand to cradle his stomach, he gripped harder. The pressure was returned as Hutch could only wait for the coughing to cease.

"Sorry," Starsky managed to whisper.

"Aw, buddy, don't be sorry. I'm sorry the whole stinking police department and IA have let you down and treated you like this. I still can't believe it. On the plus side, Dobey says you can claim some compensation for the way you've been treated. At least _that's_ something huh?"

Starsky nodded and Hutch could see his partner's eyes were beginning to close.

"Starsk?"

"Hmm"

"I'd better go now and let you get some rest. I'll be back this afternoon, okay?"

"Sleep well partner."

When he received no reply, he smiled to himself and placed Starsky's hand back under the blanket. He looked at his partner's face for a moment longer to ensure he was sleeping peacefully and then got up quietly and left the room.

_**The End**_


End file.
